violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Destined to Shine
"Destined to Shine", also known as "Meant to Shine", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro. The English version of this song is sung by Kate Higgins in the first season. Lyrics English= Don't you put a limit on desire, no When you want to be a star As for me there's only one fire, oh This girl here is going far The difference is that I will never be the one who comes last So you had better face reality fast Oh oh oh Some of us have the look Oh oh oh Some are just magical Oh oh oh I am the best, you know Any place the stars like to be Oh, you will see me Don't you put a limit on desire, no When you want to be a star As for me there's only one fire, oh This girl here is going far The difference is that I will never be the one who comes last So you had better face reality fast Oh oh oh Some of us have the look Oh oh oh Some are just magical Oh oh oh I am the best, you know Any place the stars like to be Oh, you will see me Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh |-| Spanish= Quién le pone límite al deseo Cuando se quiere triunfar No importa nada lo que quiero Es cantar y bailar La diferencia esta aquí dentro En mi circuito mental Soy una estrella destinada a brillar Oh oh oh Somos el éxito Oh oh oh Somos magnéticos Oh oh oh Somos lo máximos Cómo sea, dónde sea Voy a llegar Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Quién le pone límite al deseo Cuando se quiere triunfar No importa nada lo que quiero Es cantar y bailar La diferencia esta aquí dentro En mi circuito mental Soy una estrella destinada a brillar Oh oh oh Somos el éxito Oh oh oh Somos magnéticos Oh oh oh Somos lo máximos Cómo sea, dónde sea Voy a llegar Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *In Spanish, this song is called "Destinada a Brillar' (Destined to Shine). *This song has been sung by most of the characters because it was used as the audition song for the reality show "Talents 21". *Pablo, Antonio and Angie dislike this song because it promotes ego and individualism, things that do not represent the Studio. *In episode 1 the ending of this song was different when Ludmila sang it in a duel with Camila. *This song represents Ludmila's dream to become a superstar. *Ludmila Ferro wrote this song. *This song was combined with Maxi's song "I Find It All Inside The Music" to form the song "Always Dancing". *The original Spanish version of this song was written and produced by Eduardo Frigerio and Claudio Yuste. *Ludmila sang this song in French for one of Pablo's assignments. Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs